The purpose of Core B is to facilitate research and stimulate collaboration between the individual projects.[unreadable] Specifically, Core B will offer the following services:[unreadable] 1. Lipoprotein isolation and characterization[unreadable] 2. Plasma lipoprotein analysis[unreadable] 3. Plasma lipid analysis[unreadable] 4. Labeling of proteins/lipoproteins with radioisotopes and fluorescent dyes[unreadable] 5. HDL remnant particle purification and characterization[unreadable] 6. Production of replication-defective adenoviral vectors and helper-dependent adenoviral vectors[unreadable] 7. Purification of total SAA and SAA isoforms[unreadable] 8. Isoelectric focusing[unreadable] Centralization of these facilities will permit an efficient use of resources for the Program and experienced[unreadable] technical staff will provide optimal quality control and standardization across Projects.